


Present

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Darkstache [5]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, holiday fluff, okay seriously what is the darkstache tag here, wilford wants to celebrate with the bae :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Wilford has a present for Dark. But no matter how he tries, Dark refuses to acknowledge any aspect of a holiday. How can Wilford get the present to his beloved?
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Darkstache [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Present

Ah December, the most wonderful time of the year! The decorations and ornaments from all the Holidays the Egos celebrated were dotted around the office halls. For Wilford, it was Christmas he was looking forward to, though he had been keen to embrace the traditions of others along the way. Unfortunately for him, none of them were events Dark seemed to celebrated.

"I'd say he's a Grinch or a Scrooge, but that'd mean he celebrates _somethin'."_ Wilford busied himself with wrapping a present, grumbling all the way. He was running out of reasons to give Dark his present - the bundle wrapped in black paper and tied together with pink ribbon that was lying on his desk. Every attempt that had been made thus far ended abruptly by Dark immediately rejecting him:

_"I don't celebrate, Will."_

_"That has already happened."_

_"You're being ridiculous now."_

Of course, Dark didn't know why Wilford kept trying to celebrate a day. It didn't seem like Dark cared. As far as he was aware, Wilford was finding an excuse to eat and drink more than usual. Without the prompt to explain himself, Wilford grew frustrated rather fast.

* * *

"Wilford. How many times are you going to pester me about this?" Dark was trying to find a book in Host's library. It was supposed to be a time dedicated to quiet research. Instead, he was being hounded by Wilford trailing behind him, listing every Holiday celebrated in December to find which the ‘correct’ one was.

"C'mooonn," Wilford lamented, posture slumping as he dragged his feet on the wooden floor. "It's just a simple question. Is there **anythin'** ya do this time of year?" Dark, finally reaching the end of his patience, sharply turned on his heel to face the reporter.

"No, Wilford. There is nothing I 'do' this time of year, or any time of year. These excuses for celebrations are nothing but petty frivolous fiascos and I would like nothing more than for you to not ask me again." With that, Dark vanished into thin air. Wilford's eyes widened in horror as he registered what happened. Slowly, he sank to the floor, present landing with a soft _"floomph"_ behind him.

"It seems like your attempt to give a present has woefully failed again." The Host stepped around a bookshelf with a trace of a frown. "One didn't think it would be such an impossible task to give Dark a present."

"I dunno, Hostie. It's like I'm doin' everythin' wrong. There's gotta be somethin' I can do!"

"There is." Wilford looked up, only realising how worry had caused tears to sting his eyes. The corners of the Host's lips tugged into a comforting smile. "Who said the gift needed to be because of a _Holiday?"_

A vague clue, but enough to point Wilford in the right direction.

* * *

A familiar series of knocks were pounded on Dark's office door. The entity only had a moment to brace himself before Wilford poked his head in.

"Dark? D'ya have a moment?" Rather than giving a verbal response, Dark nodded. "I got somethin' fer ya."

"Will." Dark placed the pen on the desk a little too fast. "I thought we went over this already. I don't celebrate-"

"I know. An' that's not what it's fer." With his hands behind his back, Wilford sauntered across the office until he reached the desk. The neatly wrapped present was displayed and smoothly passed across the wood until it bumped the top of Dark's notebook. "This is because we reached th' end of th' year an' I love ya."

"Is… is this why you've been pestering me about this all week?"

"I would've thought me havin' my hands behind my back every single time would've been a dead giveaway, y'know. So! Are ya gonna open it?" A chair was swiftly yanked over so Wilford could sit and watch Dark expectedly. As for Dark, he needed a moment to register what he had done. He had never stopped to ask why - and that was always an important question when it came to his boyfriend. He felt bad for putting unneeded stress on Wilford, and so he opted to open the present without more hesitation. All that was required was a gentle tug of the ribbon before it all neatly opened up to reveal a black sweater.

The first thing Dark noticed was how it was unlike the ones he would wear on semi-formal days. This looked more casual, perhaps something that would be better suited to a day at home. He brushed his hand against it, surprised that it was softer than it looked. The material was thick too. Wilford must have noticed how Dark struggled to keep warm. An idea crossed his mind, and it was reflected in the wide smile on Wilford’s face.

Dark shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie. At a glance, the sweater appeared to be a size up, but it would be suffocating with the heavy suit jacket Dark normally wore in winter. Before a chill could set in, he pulled the gift on. Despite the bulk, the material of the sweater was comforting like a blanket. He didn’t feel too overwhelmed by the size of it either.

“Well?” Dark opened his arms slightly to show it off. “How does it look?” 

“Absolutely perfect, handsome,” Wilford replied in a squeak, “absolutely perfect. I gotta hug ya.”

“Wait, there’s no need to -” Too late. Wilford had sprung out of the chair, dashed around the desk, and pulled Dark into a tight hug. Instantly, Dark could see the real reason why the larger size was chosen - it allowed these hugs to feel even better as the material was wrapped closer to him without feeling too restrictive. He couldn’t help relaxing in the reporter’s arms with a content sigh.

“Thank you, Will…. And I am sorry for not realising sooner.”

“Consider it forgotten, sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think getting to the end of the year is a good reason to celebrate.
> 
> I wish you and yours a happy Holiday season and end of year! The days are getting longer, so here's hoping they will be brighter too!
> 
> Also, you can check this out over [on the Tumblr.](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/638429000137654272/darkstache-present)


End file.
